


Disgusting

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Comedy, Food, Gen, Teasing, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: The Boss has banned everyone from Purgatory to get some peace and quiet. Johnny, however, doesn't care.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 14





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late for Rowvember, but I had to wait to get my invitation email to make an account. This is the first time I've ever written something, so let me know what you like/dislike about it and what I can improve in the future.

As Johnny was making his way towards the entrance of the Purgatory a random Saint walked up to him signaling him he couldn't enter.  
Apparantly the Boss wanted some alone time and threw everyone out, with the warning that anyone interrupting whatever she was doing would end up shot or worse.  
He didn't care though and just shoved the wannabe out of his way as he opened the elevator doors. Surely he'd be an exception to her orders.  
As the elevator doors slid shut he faintly heard the Saint shout something about how it wouldn't be his fault if Johnny was gonna get gutted by the Boss.  
He ignored him and and hit the button to get to the bottom level. 

As he rounded the corner and walked towards the stairs he half expected a gun to already be pointed in his direction, but all he saw was a redheaded woman sitting in front of one of the stripper poles.  
She must have sensed it was him so she didn't even bother to greet whoever was dumb enough to come down here with a bullet.  
Making his way past the 'Saint of all Saints', he noticed her tail casually hanging out of her shorts. She really must be alone down here to have it exposed like that.  
She was eating a large pizza all on her own, which isn't weird in itself, what caught his eye was something yellow on the slice in her ha- oh no. 

"Yo Vivi, that's not fucking pineapples on your pizza, is it?" he asked as he came to a halt next to her.  
"Yeah, what about it?" she responded with a full mouth.  
He shook his head, "I've seen you do some fucked up shit in your time, but that's just fucking disgusting."  
She rolled her eyes and took a huge bite out of the slice she was holding, tearing it apart with her sharp teeth.  
"You dip Chicken Bazooms in your Big Swallow at Freckle Bitch's, who the fuck are you to judge my eating habits?" she retorted playfully after swallowing.  
"Heh," he laughed, "guess we're both kinda fucked up," he finished after sitting down next to her.

"What is everyone's problem anyway?" she asked annoyed before pausing, "First Pierce gives me shit for having pineapple on it, then Shaundi chimes in how he clearly has no taste, next thing you know everyone is arguing about whether it belongs on pizza or not!" she took another angry bite before ranting again, "They wouldn't shut their dumb asses up about it so I sent everyone out. Can't even eat in peace around here," she continued after finishing her slice.  
"Besides," she started, "you've seen me put some filthy things in my mouth before and this is where you draw the line?" she asked with a wink.  
"Well sucking dick is one thing, but eating pizza with pineapples on it is just vile," he smirked before continuing, "Always knew whoever eats that must be a demon or some shit."  
She shot him a look.  
"But if you like it then fuck it," he swiftly followed up.  
"Tell you what," she pulled up another large pizza box from the ground next to her, "you'll finish this one with me and the next time we go to Freckle Bitch's I'll try your chicken-soda abomination," she finished as she opened the box to reveal yet another pineapple covered pizza.  
He looked at it with frown but hesitantly nodded his head much to her delight.  
Seeing her excited about it quickly changed his mind.  
"Fuckin' A," he finally replied, holding up his fist for her to bump.


End file.
